Kokoro no Amai
by Akizuki Airy
Summary: Yuuki Asuna, seorang gadis normal yang berwajah cantik. Dia berubah menjadi pemalu jika berhadapan dengan Kirigaya Kazuto, orang yang disukainya. Dia berusaha meraih hati Kirito, tapi... takdir berkata lain pada Asuna.
1. Chapter 1

Title: **Kokoro no Amai**

Disclaimer: **Reki Kawahara**

By: **Akizuki Airy**

Genre: Romance, Tragedy, Slice of Life, School Life

Chara: Yuuki Asuna, Kirigaya Kazuto, Konno Yuuki, Eugeo, Alice Schuberg

Rate: **T**

Summary: Yuuki Asuna, seorang gadis normal yang berwajah cantik. Dia berubah menjadi pemalu jika berhadapan dengan Kirigaya Kazuto, orang yang disukainya. Dia berusaha meraih hati Kirito, tapi... takdir berkata lain pada Asuna.

**Warning**: Typo, EYD agak berantakan, Missing dan males ngedit :P

Fic pertama tentang Sword Art Online, silahkan menikmati

.

.

.

.

Burung berkicau ditemani oleh suara angin yang bertiup lembut. Aku hanya bisa mendengarnya dengan melamun memandang jendela kelas, Seperti biasa, setiap murid datang, menyapa temannya, berbincang dan membicarakan hal yang sama sekali tidak penting. Masa remaja yang indah, tapi entah kenapa aku tidak menikmatinya sama sekali.

"Ohayyo, Asuna!" suara lembut bagaikan malaikat memanggilku.

"Eh, Yuuki. Ohayyo mo." jawabku pelan.

"Eh, kenapa Asuna?" Yuuki memandangku sambil mengerlingkan bola matanya, "Jangan-jangan... kau memikirkan tentang Kirigaya-san!"

"Ah, bukan!" jawabku spontan dengan pipi merona merah.

Kirigaya Kazuto, lelaki yang tenar dan cerdas di kelas. Kepopulerannya bahkan menyebar ke seluruh sekolah. Dia tipe lelaki yang baik dan ramah, tapi dia tidak terlalu akrab dengan murid lainnya. Panggilan akrabnya adalah 'Kirito'. Banyak murid perempuan yang menyukainya, tapi berakhir dengan patah hati. Hanya beberapa orang yang akrab dengan Kirito, yaitu Eugeo dan Alice Schuberg. Eugeo sama populernya dengan Kirito, meskipun kecerdasannya masih dibawah Kirito. Tidak ada seorang pun yang mengetahui marga Eugeo dan selama ini Eugeo juga tidak mau memberitahukan marganya ke siapapun. Sedangkan Alice Schuberg, seorang gadis keturunan Inggris yang berambut pirang dan berwajah cantik adalah murid perempuan yang sama populernya dengan Kirito dan Eugeo, tapi dia tidak cerdas.

Dan seperti yang dikatakan Yuuki, aku menyukai Kirito.

*Flashback*

Bermula saat aku pertama kali masuk sekolah, aku disuruh oleh sensei untuk mengembalikan setumpuk buku perpustakaan. Aku tidak tahu kenapa sensei meminjam buku dari perpustakaan sebanyak itu, jadi kubawa saja buku itu ke perpustakaan. Karena tidak berhati-hati, buku perpustakaan jatuh berhamburan di tangga. Wajahku pucat sambil memunguti buku satu per satu. Saat aku memungut buku kelima, tiba-tiba seseorang juga ikut menyentuh buku yang kupegang.

"Boleh aku membantu?"

Saat itulah, aku mendengar suara berat yang dimilikinya dan senyumnya yang membuatku kaget. Pipiku merona merah untuk sesaat lalu aku menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak, aku bisa memungutnya sendiri" jawabku.

"Tidak apa-apa, perempuan tidak akan kuat membawa buku sebanyak ini." ujarnya.

"Oh, arigatoo." aku hanya menjawab pelan sambil menundukkan wajah.

Kubiarkan saja Kirito membawakan separuh buku perpustakaan dan aku membawa separuhnya lagi. Dia sempat menanyakan namaku saat itu dan juga menanyakan dimana kelasku berada. Pada saat itu, aku dan Kirito belum sekelas.

*Flashback End*

Sebenarnya, sekarang adalah kesempatan bagus karena kebetulan aku sekelas dengannya. Tapi, aku tidak berani dan setiap aku melihat wajahnya, dadaku serasa meledak. Aku selalu minggir atau menjauh ketika aku tidak sengaja bertatapan muka dengannya. Dan Kirito memberikan reaksi bingung kepadaku setiap aku menjauh.

"Hei, Asuna... kalau kau tidak mengungkapkan perasaanmu, nanti Kirito direbut murid lain, lho." Yuuki menarik kursinya dan duduk tepat berseberangan di mejaku.

"A... aku tidak punya keberanian penuh." jawabku sambil membuang muka.

"Hoooo, Asuna yang pemalu." Yuuki tertawa kecil, "Jadi begini reaksi dari keluarga Yuuki?"

"Jangan sebut nama keluargaku," aku menatap tajam ke arah iris maroon milik Yuuki, "Lagipula, margaku sama dengan namamu."

"Pfft..." Yuuki menahan tawa dan dia tertawa pada akhirnya. Aku mendengus kesal.

Yuuki lalu menatapku, "Aku dengar, Alice itu menyukai Eugeo. Jadi, kamu punya kesempatan."

"Eh, kamu ngomong apaan, sih, Yuuki…" aku menutupi wajahku yang semakin merah.

"Lah, kamu malah begitu. Itu, kan, kesempatan yang bagus." Yuuki tersenyum, "Asuna yang kukenal tidak begini"

Aku terdiam sejenak dengan pipi masih memerah.

_Kesempatan… mungkin aku bisa mempertimbangkannya_

.

.

.

.

Jam istirahat telah tiba. Aku dan Yuuki pun beristirahat. Seperti biasa, suasana ramai pada jam istirahat. Yuuki menyarankan aku agar segera mendekati Kirito, tapi aku menolaknya dengan alasan jam istirahat yang tipis (alias sebentar).

Aku dan Yuuki santai-santai saja saat berjalan melewati lorong sekolah. Tapi...

BRUUK!

"Ah, gomen. Gomen." aku menunduk saat menabrak seseorang di hadapanku.

Tapi, betapa kagetnya aku saat melihat orang di hadapanku

.

.

.

.

-Tsuzuku-

.

.

.

.

Author's Note, Akizuki Airy:

Ini adalah fic pertamaku di FFN dan pada akhirnya aku memilih jd author fic SAO :D sebelumnya, aku bahkan voting ke teman sekelas, karena aku juga ingin jd author fic lain -,- suara tertinggi jatuh pada SAO, ya sudahlah :'v

Cerita awalnya masih GaJe yah, karena ini fic pertamaku jadi kurang matang :'v

Kuharap banyak orang yang menyukainya :) Minta kritik dan comment, ya! :D

Arigatoo, salam Anime Lovers! ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

**Kokoro no Amai**

Chapter 2

.

.

.

.

Aku melihat seseorang di hadapanku. Lelaki berambut hitam kelam dengan iris yang mirip dengan rambutnya. Dia menatap lekat ke arahku dan langsung membuat pipiku memerah. Itu… itu…

"Ah, Kirito!" Yuuki memotong perkataanku dengan cepat.

"_Nande_?" Kirito bertanya dengan bingung, dan kini dia menatapku, "Hng… gadis pembawa buku, ya… kau gadis yang kubantu membawa buku saat itu, kan?"

Di… dia masih mengingat kejadian itu?!

"Ah, iya… iya, aku yang membawa buku ke perpustakaan saat itu… dan… kau membantuku…" aku menjawab dengan malu serta gugup.

"Saat itu, aku belum berkenalan denganmu. Boleh aku tahu namamu?" tanya Kirito.

"Namaku… namaku Yuuki Asuna…" jawabku pelan, "Satu lagi… aku sudah mengenalmu…"

Kirito tampak terkaget ketika mendengarnya, "_Sou_… _souka_… kau tahu namaku rupanya. Panggil saja Kirito_-kun_. Jadi, bolehkah aku memanggilmu Asuna?"

"Iya, boleh…" jawabku pelan.

"Bisakah kita beristirahat bersama?" tawar Kirito dan membuatku sangat kaget. Yuuki menyenggol siku kiriku sambil mengerlingkan mata, tanda bahwa aku harus menyetujui tawaran Kirito.

"Bo… boleh." jawabku seyakin mungkin.

Aku berjalan di samping Kirito, melewati koridor. Aku sempat menengok ke belakang, ketika Yuuki memberikan dua jempol untukku. Eugeo hanya menatapku dengan senyum masam, tapi dia langsung tersenyum cerah ketika Alice menghampirinya. Aku tidak memperhatikan Yuuki, Eugeo atau Alice lagi, tapi kini perhatianku terfokus ke depan. Kirito berjalan di sampingku dengan wajah santai, berbeda denganku yang sekaku robot.

"Jangan kaku seperti itu," Kirito tersenyum ke arahku, "Santai saja…"

"Oh, iya…" aku hanya mengangguk. _santai saja…_

"Aku penasaran dengan dirimu." ujar Kirito sambil menatapku, "Kau gadis yang menarik."

Aku merona merah ketika mendengarnya, "Ah… iya."

"Sepulang sekolah nanti, mau jalan-jalan bersamaku?" tanya Kirito.

"Oh, tentu!" jawabku bersemangat.

.

.

.

.

_Tsuzuku_!

[Note]

gomenasai, terlalu singkat -,- mood lg jelek, lain kali pasti dilanjutin :D arigatoo yg mau baca dan plszz, review J


	3. Chapter 3

**Kokoro no Amai**

Chapter 3

(ini adalah chapter terakhir, silahkan menikmati)

.

.

.

.

Sepulang sekolah…

Tepat pulang sekolah, aku segera pergi ke toilet perempuan untuk merias wajahku. Aku tampaknya terlalu berlebihan, tapi siapa yang tidak mau berpenampilan cantik di depan orang yang disukainya? Aku hanya menyisir rambutku serapi mungkin dan memberi sedikit taburan bedak pada pipiku.

"Asuna, lagi dandan, ya?" ucapan Yuuki langsung mengagetkanku.

"Yuu… Yuuki?! Kau ada disini?!" Asuna kaget.

"Hehe, aku menguping pembicaraanmu dengan Kirito, lho. Aih, mau kencan, ya?" Yuuki mengerlingkan mata.

"Eh, bukan! Hanya jalan-jalan biasa!" aku menepisnya dengan cepat, "Hah?! Aku pergi dulu, jaa nee!"

Bahkan aku sudah tidak mendengar suara Yuuki yang memanggilku. Kakiku terus berlari dan hampir tersandung beberapa kali, tapi aku tetap gigih untuk berlari. Sesampainya di depan pagar, aku bisa melihat Kirito berdiri menungguku. Dia tampak cemas sambil beberapa kali menengok ke kanan dan kiri. Pipiku sempat memerah ketika melihatnya, tapi ketika aku menguatkan tekad, aku berjalan menghampirinya.

"_Konnichiwa_, Kirito_-kun_!" panggilku cepat.

"Ah, Asuna…" Kirito menengok dengan cepat sambil tersenyum, "Kukira kau takkan datang. Aku sempat mebgkhawatirkanmu."

*Jleb!*

"Ah, lupakan. Maaf terlambat," pipiku merona lebih merah, "Jadi, kita mau kemana terlebih dahulu?"

"Kita jalan-jalan di sekitar kios dahulu," jawab Kirito, "Kebetulan hari ini ada toko kue baru. Mau coba?"

"Mau!" jawabku spontan.

Aku berjalan disamping Kirito, melewati beberapa toko yang berjejeran di sekitar trotoar. Menarik sekali, aku sempat mencuri pandang ke arah Kirito. Tapi dia selalu menyadari tatapanku, jadi aku hanya bisa gugup jika ketahuan.

"Ah, ini dia!" Kirito berseru ketika melihat toko kue di depannya, "Ayo masuk!"

Tanganku ditarik oleh Kirito dan aku hanya bisa mengikuti langkahnya dengan jantung yang berdebar tidak karuan.

Kirito menghampiri etalase dan melihat kue berjajaran (ada roti juga) disana. Dia tanpa basa-basi memilih _cream filled pastry_, sedangkan aku melilih _croissant_ cokelat. Membayarnya saja sudah membuat uangku langsung habis, tapi tidak apa-apa karena aku senang bisa jalan-jalan bersama Kirito.

Sambil menikmati roti yang kami beli, Kirito bertanya, "Kemana lagi, ya?"

"Kita bisa ke _game centre_. Atau _photobox_." jawabku pelan, "Boleh?"

"Tentu saja." Kirito menelan gigitan roti terakhirnya, "_Iku yo_!"

Kirito mengulurkan tangan ke arahku. Aku tersenyum simpul ke arahnya dan menerima uluran tangannya. Hangat. Bisa kubilang begitu. Kami berdua berjalan ke game centre. Kirito dan aku bermain beberapa permainan.

"Wah," aku tak sengaja melihat gantungan kunci berbentuk kelinci yang lucu, "_Kawaii_~."

Kirito menengok, "Oh, kau mau gantungan kunci itu?"

"_Iie_, takut merepotkan." aku menggeleng pelan, berusaha menahan keinginanku.

Kirito tersenyum, "Akan kubelikan jika kau menginginkannya."

"Eh.." aku hanya kaget mendengarnya.

Kirito mengeluarkan uang dari dompetnya dan membeli gantungan kunci tersebut. Dia lalu menyerahkan gantungan kunci itu kepadaku.

"Ini," ujarnya, "Aku harap kau senang dengan pemberianku, Asuna."

Aku hanya merona merah sambil tersenyum, "_Arigato gozaimashita_."

.

.

.

.

Hari yang menyenangkan, aku melakukan hal yang menarik dengan Kirito. Kami juga sempat _photobox _dan aku berjanji untuk menyimpan fotonya baik-baik. Kami juga sempat menghibur anak kecil yang tersesat di alun-alun kota dan membantunya mencarikan orangtuanya. Ternyata Kirito akrab sekali dengan anak kecil, bahkan jantungku berdebar tidak karuan saat Kirito tersenyum ke arah anak kecil. Aku takkan pernah melupakan kenangan hari ini.

Saat kami dalam perjalanan pulang ke rumah…

"Aku boleh mengantarmu pulang?" tawar Kirito.

"Oh, iya. Boleh." aku hanya tersenyum, "Maaf merepotkan."

"Tidak merepotkan sama sekali." balas Kirito, "Aku senang bisa berjalan-jalan denganmu."

Pipiku merona merah sambil berkata, "Aku… aku juga…"

Kami menyeberang _zebra cross_, tapi pada saat kami sampai di trotoar, Kirito seperti melupakan sesuatu.

"Ah, Asuna… Dimana gantungan kunci-mu?" tanya Kirito.

"Eh, ada disini, tuh…" aku menunjuk ke arah tas-ku, "Lho, dimana gantungan kunci-ku?"

"Asuna, lihat. Ternyata ada disana." Kirito menunjuk _zebra cross_.

Gantungan kunci kelinci-ku ada disana!

"Eh, jangan Kirito. Terlalu berbahaya. Beberapa detik lagi, lampunya hijau. Kendaraan akan lewat." ujarku.

"Tidak, biar kuambilkan." tolak Kirito.

Kirito berlari melewati _zebra cross_ dan mengambil gantungan kunciku dengan cepat, tanpa meleset. Dia hampir mencapai trotoar dalam waktu sekejap, tapi—

*BRAAAAK!*

Mataku melebar ketika melihat Kirito terbaring di jalan. Darah memenuhi tubuhnya. Bahkan gantungan kunciku juga ikut berlumuran darah. Airmataku memenuhi pelupuk mata, dan perlahan mengalir di pipiku.

"KIRITO!"

.

.

.

.

Dua tahun kemudian…

Aku berjalan melewati trotoar dan melihat sekilas pesan yang tertulis di ponselku. Aku tidak terlalu menghiraukannya, pesan itu dari Yuuki. Lalu pandanganku beralih ke gantungan ponselku—berbentuk kelinci—masih menyisakan bercak darah di kainnya. Dadaku terasa sesak, tapi aku berusaha menahan airmata jatuh dari mataku. Langkahku ikut terhenti ketika aku melewati toko kue yang kukunjungi bersama Kirito dua tahun lalu. Toko itu kini bangkrut dan ditutup. Baguslah, aku takkan mengingat kejadian itu lagi. Kejadian dimana aku dengan cerobohnya membiarkan Kirito mengambil gantungan kunciku di _zebra cross _dan—

Ternyata sudah mulai sore, aku harus buru-buru pulang. Aku mempercepat langkahku untuk melewati trotoar. Aku baru ingat bahwa rumahku ada di seberang jalan dan melewati _zebra cross_. Dengan cepat, aku melewati _zebra cross_—

*BRAAAAKK!*

Tubuhku ambruk dengan rasa sakit memenuhi tubuhku. Darah. Aku bisa melihatnya tergenang di sekitarku. Aku masih memegang ponselku dan gantungan kunci itu—

_Kirito… aku menjemputmu sekarang…_

Tepat pada saat itu, mataku tertutup untuk selama-lamanya.

-Omake-

.

.

.

.

[Note]

wew! akhirnya selesai jga! ^^

akhir yg menyedihkan, gomenasai! T^T

jgn lupa review, onegai!


	4. Another Page Part I

**Kokoro no Amai ~Another Page~**

(ini adalah kelanjutan dari cerita **Kokoro no Amai**)

Part 1

Disclaimer: **Reki Kawahara**

By: **Akizuki Airy **

Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Slice of Life,

Chara: Eugeo, Alice Schuberg, Konno Yuuki, Kirigaya Suguha, etc

Rate: **T+**

Summary: Setelah kematian Asuna dan Kirito… Eugeo, Suguha dan Yuuki sangat sedih. Alice berusaha membangkitkan semangat mereka bertiga. Alice juga berusaha membuat Eugeo bangkit. Tapi, karena usaha Alice, Eugeo malah menyukai Alice.

**Warning**: Typo, EYD agak berantakan, Missing dan males ngedit :P

.

.

.

.

Aku meletakkan sebuket bunga diatas sebuah makam—bukan, maksudku dua makam. Di setiap makam, terdapat sebuah batu nisan dengan nama yang terukir jelas disana.

Batu nisan pertama—bertuliskan Kirigaya Kazuto.

Yang kedua—Yuuki Asuna.

"Hei, Kirito…" aku mengelus tanah makam, "Kau begitu ceroboh saat aku tidak disisimu, mengambil gantungan kunci Asuna yang terjatuh di _zebra cross_. Sebegitu kau menyukai Asuna, sampai kau berbuat seceroboh itu?"

Aku berusaha tersenyum, meskipun terasa sakit bahwa harus menerima kenyataan bahwa sejak dua tahun lalu—dia telah tiada. Sahabat terbaikku yang paling berharga telah tiada.

Bahkan orang yang dicintainya juga menjemputnya dua tahun kemudian—di tempat yang sama.

"Eugeo_-kun_,"

Sebuah suara yang menyebut namaku dengan jelas. Surai pirang yang dimilikinya—hampir sama dengan rambutku. Iris matanya berwarna _azure_—sangat indah seperti langit. Seperti matahari hangat yang menghiasi langit yang biru—itulah Alice Schuberg.

"Alice," aku menatapnya, "Kau datang kemari."

"Iya, kebetulan aku juga ingin mendoakan Asuna dan Kirito." Alice mengeluarkan dua tangkai mawar dari tas jinjing miliknya.

Dia menaruh dua tangkai mawar tersebut—masing-masing satu diatas makam Kirito dan Asuna. Lalu dia berdoa. Aku tidak tahu apa yang dia doakan kepada Kirito dan Asuna.

"_Iku yo_, Eugeo_-kun_. Mari kita menenangkan diri sejenak."

Aku hanya berjalan di sampingnya. Sesekali menatap makam Kirito dan Asuna yang bersebelahan—itu dikarenakan Yuuki memaksa orangtua Asuna agar makam Asuna diletakkan di samping makam Kirito. Aku patut mengucapkan terima kasih kepada Yuuki yang mau berusaha menjaga cinta mereka berdua.

"Jadi, kita kemana dulu?" tanyaku menatap Alice.

Alice tersenyum sambil menjawab, "Kita bisa mengunjungi salah satu kafe."

"Un, _wakatta_." ujarku sambil mencoba berjalan ke depan.

Kami sampai di salah satu kafe di sudut trotoar. Pada saat bersamaan, kami berdua memasuki kafe dengan langkah ringan. Aku memesan secangkir _ginger ale_ hangat sedangkan Alice lebih memilih _lemon juice_. Kami duduk di salah satu bangku sambil menikmati pesanan kami.

"Apakah kau sudah tes masuk universitas?" tanya Alice.

"Oh, tentu." jawabku, "Aku sudah diterima."

"Hng, begitu…" Alice meminum jusnya, "Aku, aku belum pilih universitas mana. Aku bukan siswa yang cerdas sepertimu."

"Tidak usah merendahkan diri," aku memegang tangan Alice, "Kau hanya perlu berusaha."

*_speechless_*

"Eu… Eugeo_-kun_…" Alice tampak menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan pipi memerah, "Ta… tanganmu…"

Saat aku menyadari apa yang kulakukan, aku langsung panik (ea, salah tingkah :P) "_Go_… _gomenasai_!"

Kami berdua canggung selama beberapa detik dan saling menatap wajah dengan malu. Pada akhirnya, aku berusaha membuat suasana tetap berjalan tenang.

"Seandainya Kirito masih hidup," aku memandangi jendela, "Pasti… takkan begini."

Alice menatapku sambil mengangguk pelan, "Kita harus menerima ketiadaannya."

"_Konnichiwa_!"

Ada seseorang yang menyapaku dan Alice. Rambut hitamnya yang dipotong sepanjang leher dan iris kelamnya mengingatkanku pada sahabatku—Kirito. Dia adalah adik perempuan Kirito—Kirigaya Suguha.

"Suguha," sapa Alice lembut, "_Konnichiwa mo_."

"Alice_-senpai_ dan Eugeo_-senpai_, kenapa disini? Sedang menikmati siang yang indah?" tanya Suguha sambil duduk di samping Alice.

"Oh, tidak. Barusan kami mengunjungi makam kakakmu dan Asuna." jawabku dengan wajah sedih.

Raut wajah Suguha berubah buruk, "Aku, aku mengerti."

"Kalian harus menerimanya dengan tabah," Alice berusaha mendukung kami berdua, "Aku tidak suka kalian terlarut dalam kesedihan, itu tidak baik."

"Aku mengerti." jawabku dengan hati yang terasa sakit.

Suguha mendadak bangkit dari duduknya, "Aku harus cepat pergi, _gomenasai _Eugeo_-senpai to_ Alice-_senpai_."

"_Daijoubu da_." jawabku pelan.

Saat Suguha pergi menjauh—aku menyadari bahwa dia berjalan sambil berusaha menahan airmatanya.

Aku ingin mengejarnya, tapi Alice menahan tanganku.

"Aku mau bertemu kau besok," ujar Alice, "Di tempat yang sama hari ini."

.

.

.

.

-_Tsuzuku_!-

[Note]

hehehe, ini adalah scene lain dari Kokoro no Amai :v kalau di Kokoro no Amai main chara-nya adalah Asuna, disini main chara-nya adalah Eugeo :v

tiba-tiba kepikiran bikin scene lain dari cerita sebelumnya dan jreng jreng! beginilah hasilnya :v gomen klo msh banyak kekurangan TT~TT

jgn lupa review, onegai!


End file.
